Future Updates
Future Updates This page previews confirmed update details as provided by the Galaxy Dev team. To see current versions of Galaxy, check the Update Log. For updates that were planned but cancelled, see Cancelled Updates. All of these update details can be found in #roadmap on the Official Galaxy Discord Server. All descriptions are cited from said roadmap channel with the name(s) of the Developer(s) that released the information. Any other information is extrapolation from existing photos and hint. Kneall Starbase Kneall_Starbase_1.png|Base Kneall_Fleet.png|Fleet *'Release Date:' Unknown *'Description:' "A massive non-capturable space station capable of spawning its own unique Kneall vessels that will roam around the Galaxy and wreak havoc on any ship they encounter." - SeanMorabitoYT *'Other Details:' A "Kneall Fleet" has been pictured in the vicinity of this base, featuring the new-ish Alien Swarmer and Punisher, along with two or three new Cruiser/Battlecruiser sized ships and a ship that looks similar to the Prototype X-2. You can also see a destroyed Starbase in the background. Unknown Planet * Release Date: "Hopefully coming out at the end of the year" - SeanMorabitoYT *'Description:' The planet is going to be larger than Frion I, with a similar layout to Aqueous II terrain wise along with a thick dense atmosphere and many orbiting bodies." - SeanMorabitoYT * "The player must make a difficult decision. It will feature Galaxy's first storyline ever." - SeanMorabitoYT * "Featuring a dramatic unrest." - SeanMorabitoYT *'Other Details:' The original image on discord included "Volcanic" in the name, suggesting the planet may have a similar interior to Myriad III's volcanic moon. Shield Effects * Release Date: Unknown Starbase Remodel * Release Date: Unknown * Description: "The Starbase's are finally getting a remodel! This is what level 2 looks like" - SeanMorabitoYT Aqueous II Remodel * Release Date: ??? * Description: "One of the first projects of the new modelers!" - SeanMorabitoYT Mothership Remodel * Release Date: ??? * Description: "As you know when you attack an NPC base it explodes and high part count builds can lag and even crash a server if it explodes. A mothership remodel is being done and we ran into a problem. The model would be way too detailed to remain as a starbase so pretty much this poll is about if you would rather have a very detailed Mothership Remodel that also has a massively detailed interior that would be classed as a planet or would you rather stick to it being as starbase but it being not as detailed and having a lot of interior stripped. It is your choice. " - SeanMorabitoYT VOTE NOW on the Galaxy Discord. Unknown Mech-Robots UNEMech1.png Kneall-jojo.png KneallMechs1.png UNEExo1.png UNE_Light_Soldier_1.png * Release Date: ??? * Description: (No official description) Humanoid robots and exoskeletons featuring Alien (Kneall) and U.N.E styling. * Other Details: A massive, unknown, presumably Kneall ship is seen in the distant background of one of the images. Its size appears to rival that of Dreadnoughts, or even Supercapitals. Abandoned U.N.E. Base Remodel U.N.E_Base_Remodel.png|1 U.N.E_Base_Remodel2.png|2 * Release Date: ??? * Description: (No official description); A remodel for the Abandoned U.N.E Base Category:Browse